Removal of corrosive compounds from fluids is typically performed in large scale processes by absorption of the compounds in an extraction agent. To avoid serious corrosion problems and to improve lifetime of the equipment, the equipment used in those processes has to be protected by lining materials of corrosive resistant material.
Lining materials frequently employed in extraction vessels are vitreous glass or polymeric materials including teflon, PFA, PVDF and the like.
Though the lining material is able to withstand corrosive attack at elevated operation temperatures, problems occur frequently when the corrosive compounds permeate through the liner to the surrounding steel walls of the equipment.
Reactors for use in the extraction process consisting solely of liner material without a stabilizing steel support will not be sufficiently mechanical stable to withstand the operation pressure typically employed during industrial extraction processes.
As a consequence, treatment of corrosive fluids requires expansive alloys for process equipment and piping.
Thus, it is the general object of this invention to provide a process for the removal of corrosive compounds from-a fluid stream by which process contact between the corrosive compounds and steel construction material is avoided at high temperatures, which otherwise causes severe corrosion on the construction material.